A Very PruCan Valentine's Day
by Chocolateismylover
Summary: Prussia doesn't know how to show Canada he loves him on Valentine's Day. "A person as wonderful as Canada deserved much more than a store-bought card or a box of chocolates or a bouquet of roses. No, whatever Prussia decided to do, it would have to be totally unique and mind-blowingly awesome."


"VERDAMMT!" Prussia growled as he ran a hand through his pale hair in frustration. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, as if hoping for the solution to his problem to reveal itself on the blank surface. When no answer made itself apparent, Prussia breathed out loudly through his nose and scowled.

Valentine's Day was less than a week away, and Prussia had no idea what to do for his boyfriend of one month to celebrate. A person as wonderful as Canada deserved much more than a store-bought card or a box of chocolates or a bouquet of roses. No, whatever Prussia decided to do, it would have to be totally unique and mind-blowingly _awesome. _

Not that Canada was the sort of person who would blow up at him if he didn't do anything to celebrate. In fact, he would probably be totally okay if they didn't do anything. But in Prussia's mind, there was no way that he would let Birdie get away without knowing just how much he meant to the ex-nation.

Gathering his energy, Prussia forced himself to sit up and start listing ideas even though the only one who could listen was his pet bird Gilbird, who was sleeping on a perch next to his bed.

1. Give him maple syrup.

It made sense as a romantic gift. It was a symbol of something that brought Prussia and Canada together, and Canada lived on the stuff like air. On the other hand, maybe the fact that it was so common meant it wouldn't be as special a present, seeing as Prussia could easily buy it for him any other time of the year. Prussia crossed it off his list.

2. Take him out on a picnic.

Canada loved the outdoors and it was guaranteed to give the couple some time alone to celebrate, the way going to a restaurant wouldn't. But as far as ideas went, it wasn't very original. Another bust.

3. Write him a song or poem.

Now that was getting somewhere. Prussia had plenty of writing skills from making diary entries since before he was a proper country and he could play several instruments. No one else would be able to copy his exact ideas. However, writing songs was the sort of thing that Austria did, and Prussia did not want to endure the snobby comments that he would surely receive if Austria found out. Besides, writing music was hard and rhyming was hard. Prussia marked that idea as a dead end and moved on.

4. Sex?

No. Prussia didn't want to scare Canada away if he wasn't ready yet. Besides, he was pretty sure Canada was the sort of person who would wait until after marriage and a marriage proposal was a bigger step than what Prussia thought would be appropriate after only a month of dating. So that was definitely out.

5. A pet?

Yeah, Canada already had Kumajiro, but who really wanted a pet with a hard-to-remember name that kept forgetting your own in return? Maybe Spain had kept a few turtles from that restaurant incident a couple of years ago… But then again, a small pet would be in danger of being threatened by the polar bear and anything bigger would be hard to care for. Shit.

Prussia sneezed as his mind began to wander. It was really a wonder that he had managed to stay focused for as long as he did. Besides, it was getting late. Prussia grabbed his journal (people would snicker if he said diary) off his desk to make his daily entry.

Flipping through the pages to find his last entry, Prussia realized just how much Canada had invaded his life since they had gotten together and even during their time as just friends. If only he could show his Birdie just how big a part he was of Prussia's life…

And then, deep inside the recesses of Prussia's mind, a light bulb flickered on. Prussia knew EXACTLY what he was going to do for Valentine's Day.

"YES, THAT'S IT! I AM AWESOME!" he proclaimed loudly, startling Gilbird awake, who chirped sleepily at him, almost sounding annoyed.

Ignoring Gilbird, Prussia darted over to the bookcase where he kept his most recent journals and started pulling them out and making a pile next to him.

He was going to need to do a lot of work in the next few days.

***  
February 14th arrived with little fuss and even brought a little bit of sunshine with it as an apology for the gray that had so permeated the skies that winter. This kind gesture went unappreciated by Canada, seeing as the blonde nation was still asleep as waves of sunlight lapped at his window.

It didn't last very long. Canada stirred as someone began knocking on his door.

"Go away." he mumbled as he burrowed under the thick layers of blankets and quilts that he used to keep out the chill of winter. The knocking persisted much to his aggravation.

"Birdie! Let me in!"

"Go away, Prussia. I'm sleeping."

"No you're not. You're talking to me aren't you?"

"Screw you."

"You just don't want to admit I'm right." Prussia snickered. It was only then that Canada realized that Prussia had already come into his room. How had he even gotten in his house? Oh yeah, he'd given him a key. Big mistake.

"What do you want?" Canada groaned.

"Pancakes." the albino shrugged as if to say _duh!_.

Prussia was lucky that Canada was tired or else the pillow that sailed in his direction would have hit him.

"Make them yourself." came the muffled reply as Canada disappeared under his blankets.

"But yours are better!" Prussia whined.

With a defeated sigh, Canada dragged himself out of bed and followed Prussia to the kitchen. Much to his surprise he found a platter of pancakes waiting at his place.

As he stood there in surprise, he felt Prussia's arms snake around him. "Happy Valentine's Day, liebe." he purred as his voice slipped into its natural German accent.

Canada smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "Merci." he said as he kissed Prussia's cheek. Then his eyes widened. "Oh goodness. It's Valentine's Day already?"

"Ja. Eat your breakfast, and then I'll give you your present."

"You mean the pancakes weren't the present?"

Prussia gave him an enigmatic grin. "Nein."

***  
After finishing his breakfast (which was surprisingly good. Prussia's pancakes skills were clearly improving), Canada was dragged by Prussia into the living room and told to sit down while Prussia went to get his present.

While he waited, Canada began thinking about his own present for Prussia. He knew that Prussia would like, but the real question was whether or not Canada would regret it later on.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the thumping of Prussia's feet coming down the stairs.

"Close your eyes." Prussia ordered, his voice barely containing his glee. Canada obeyed warily.

Something was dropped into his lap. A book?

Canada opened his eyes again. No, not quite. Instead, a thick stack of papers stapled together lay on his lap. Confused, he picked up the packet. The words on the paper were handwritten instead of typed and Canada recognized Prussia's scrawl in an instant.

He glanced at Prussia, who indicated that he should start reading. Canada looked back down and started reading.

_Dear Diary,  
I am Awesome! Oh, and I saw this guy at the World Meeting. He looks a bit like America, but he's clearly less of an idiot. I had to ask around to get his name because people either didn't know whom I was talking about, or they told me it was America while looking at me as if I was crazy. France told me he was Canada, his old colony. Now that I think about it, I think I remember meeting him as a kid when I visited France once. Huh. I think I'll try to talk to him tomorrow._

Dear Diary,  
I am Awesome! I didn't actually get to talk to Canada, but I kept looking at him during the meeting. He has violet eyes, did you know that? They're not creepy like Russia's. They're much nicer. His hair also looks really soft, like the downy feathers on Gilbird's wings. How the heck does anyone confuse him with his brother? After the meeting, Bruder commented that I wasn't as obnoxious as usual. What a hypocrite. Throughout the whole meeting he was staring at North Italy when he thought no one noticed.

Dear Diary,  
I am Awesome! Today was April Fools Day. A lot of stuff happened that I feel too lazy to write all about it, so I'll just talk about the most awesome thing that happened. I finally got to talk to Canada. I was feeling kinda low after being tricked into buying a ton of stuffed pandas and then Canada came by and gave me some maple syrup for free, telling me it "brings happiness to people who eat it." Even though I thought it was a trick, I tried some and DAMN it is Awesomely delicious! I gotta remember to thank him…

Dear Diary,  
I am Awesome! Today I hung out with Canada so that I could get to know him a bit better. It turns out he really is kind of awesome. He has a great sense of humor, he gives good advice, and he understands. By that I mean he REALLY understands what it's like to feel left out. Now I feel a bit guilty for whining about how the other countries ignore me nowadays, but he's been dealing with it for almost his entire existence. And despite that, he is still really nice to everyone, which is amazing. I think he could be a really awesome friend.

Dear Diary,  
I am Awesome! Well, awesome and a bit confused. You see, I think I'm falling in love with Canada. I know, I know, after Hungary, I swore I wouldn't let that happen again, but I don't care. He's almost as awesome as me-no scratch that, he IS as awesome as me. It's too bad he doesn't see how awesome he is. He is the sweetest, most caring, and compassionate man I have ever met and I want him to know that.

Dear Diary,  
I AM BEYOND AWESOME! Today, I was talking to Canada and then he looked at me with those large purple eyes of his and asked if I would like to go out to dinner with him. I agreed and we went to this nice restaurant and Canada admitted that he liked me that way (for the record, I did NOT blush), and I told him I thought he the awesomest person I have ever met. Then we kissed and I swear fireworks went off in my head. No doubt about it. I am awesomely in love with Canada.

There were many more entries, but the one thing they all had in common was Canada.

Prussia's cheeks were tinged slightly pink as he explained. "I went through all of the journals I made since I first met you and I found all of the entries with you in it. I had to spend a few days finding them all and translating them from German to English."

He started rambling on and on, his cheeks growing progressively darker. He didn't even have a split second's warning before Canada flung himself onto Prussia and embraced him so tightly that he almost couldn't breath.

"Oh, Prussia. This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like that for me ever." Canada stopped hugging Prussia as he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I still have to give you your present!" he cried as he darted to his room.

When he returned, he was carrying a large rectangular box. Setting it down carefully, he chuckled as Prussia immediately began tearing off the wrapping.

Canada knew he had chosen well when he heard Prussia gasp in awe and caress a brand new electric guitar.

"I've heard you play before in music stores. You're really good. There's an amp to go with it as well. Just promise you won't play it too loudly or-mmph!" he was cut off by the ex-nation's lips engulfing his own.

***

"Mein gott. I love you." Prussia sighed happily one make out session later.

Canada laughed and kissed Prussia again. "I love you too."

Prussia leaned back on the sofa. "So, what will we do with the rest of our day?"

"Oh that's easy." Canada answered as he began digging through his dvd collection and surfaced again.

"How about a Disney marathon?"

"Sure, why not?" Prussia shrugged. "America may be annoying, but at least his movies are good."

"Alright then." Canada said as he placed Beauty and the Beast into the dvd player.

And as the couple watched the story of love and magic unfold before their eyes, they snuggled up together, happy just to be sharing this time with each other.

That was all they needed.


End file.
